EchoInck
EchoInck, also known as Echo, is a YouTuber with 7,500+ Subscribers. He made his debut in Cube UHC in the twelfth season, and has been an active participant since then. Before the debut of Season 12, he was among the few players speculated by fans as potential future UHC player due to his close ties with the Cube members and relationship with Graser. In Real Life During early January 2016, he made an announcement that he planned to attend college.Echo's Announcement (1:08) History on YouTube He is known to be one of Graser's good friends. He may also be known for creating many of Graser's Survival Challenges video scenes because he is a great builder and redstoner. 'Ongoing Series' * 'Ended Series ' * Cube Ultra Hardcore Echo was a participant of UHC Season 12, an Ender Dragon Race season. He was teamed with veteran players Tofuu and Jwong to form the Pink/Purple Team. Season 12 From Episode 1, Echo and Jwong were split from Tofuu and had to mine separately while Echo and Jwong were unlucky in both mining and mobs aspect. Echo's teammates redeemed themselves when Tofuu returned with enchanting materials and golds while Jwong killed an Enderman and obtained the necessary Ender Pearl to activate the End. The Pink Team then headed into the Nether and managed to obtain enough ingredients for an Ender Eye and potions. Confident now, Pink Team headed to the surface and found the End Portal before meeting Green Team (Team D) consisting of Dfield, Dylan and Kevin. With no bows, Pink Team retreated first before Echo attacked Dylan. As a result, Echo was chased by the entire Team D and was ultimately killed by Dylan. His teammates Tofuu and Jwong died subsequently after him. Echo was individually ranked 23rd while team was placed 8th. Echo was praised by both fans and players to be an excellent PVP-er. Echo also mentioned his confidence in PVP skill which led him to be elected as the main PVP-er of the team. Echo showed an aggressive side when he went in after D Team alone. His skills as a survival player was also decent, taking few PVE damages. Echo was a known friend of Graser and the Cube SMP members. Therefore, it was very likely for him to return for future seasons. 'Season 13' Echo returned for Season 13, a mumble season where he heard and truced with Grape during a caving expedition. While Grape managed to enchant, Echo had trouble finding diamonds and golds. On the surface he met a couple of other players but being unenchanted and lack of healing items, Echo chose to a truce. He tried teaming up with Jeruhmi to get rid of Grape's killing spree but Jeruhmi, weakened from his fight against Tomahawk, was afraid of Echo and took off. Leaving Echo to find and took Tomahawk's drops. But it was not enough to face both Grape and Tofuu. He was eventually eliminated and came in 7th place. Echo was praised by both fans and players to be an excellent PVP-er. Echo also mentioned his confidence in PVP skill which led him to be elected as the main PVP-er of the team in Season 12. Echo can also be described as aggressive as seen in his head on attacks in Season 12 but would not take the unnecessary risk as in Season 13, he rather truce or run away the fight when unenchanted. Outside of UHC, Echo is a well-known builder and would occasionally build builts for Graser in his videos 'Elimination History' *Echo first appeared in season 12. Quotes * Trivia *Echo was a great friend of Graser's before his Cube debut. *He was often praised as a good pvper. **Despite this, he hasn't got a kill or win in his two seasons of participation. *His UHC rank average is 15. Gallery EchoTwitter.jpg|This is Echo's Twitter AVI (mid 2015) EchoYouTube.jpg|This is Echo from one of his Pre-PAX vlogs. Echograser.jpg|Echo and Graser at a convention EchoAvi.jpg References Navigation Category:Cube UHC Category:Cube UHC Season 12 Participant Category:YouTuber Category:People Category:Cube UHC Season 13 Participant Category:Non Cube SMP Member Category:UHC